Adversity: What Is Left Behind
by Veggiegrl20
Summary: A unicorn named Radiant tells her story...


**Adversity: What Is Left Behind**

**This is a rough-draft. I just want to see if anyone is interested in reading this. If you are, I'll continue :)**

This world we live in is cruel. The ponies can sometimes even be crueler. Sometimes it's hard to live... sometimes i find myself wondering why I'm alive. But, even after everything else has been ripped away from me, that which can not be taken, my core, remains.

I am strong. That is what i have found. After being abandoned, abused, neglected and left to die... i somehow found the strength to carry on.

That was magic in and of itself... but to get my cutie mark from that? From simply carrying on? I used to wonder what it ment!  
Anywho- I guess I should introduce myself.  
Hi. The name is Radiant Heart and this is my story.  
I'm a unicorn with a purple body, brown hair and blue eyes.  
I got my cutie mark when i was 5... the youngest in the entire town!  
Yeah... i was picked on quite a bit for it to.  
It's a red heart that seems to be glowing yellow... other than coinciding with my name, i had no idea what it meant.  
I got it the night that my mom left me. My dad had already been gone for 3 years... so i was on my own. I remember just feeling totally heart-broken, terrified and hopeless. I ran away from the orphanage as fast as i could that night. I don't remember much besides running. I guess at some point i just collapsed. I woke up in the middle of a meadow... and i layed there for some time. I felt numb. I didn't know it was possible to not think about anything... to not feel anything... but that's exactly what was happening. I was just lying there- existing. After some time, i guess it was in the afternoon, i could see a shadow of a pegusus circling me. I didn't move. I was week from running so far and crying so much... plus i hadn't had a good meal in days. He landed right in front of me and lowered his face down to mine. He was a brown filly with black hair and green eyes. Probably about 3 years older than me. "Hey, what'cha doing?" He had a puzzled look on his face. He was expecting an answer... but all i could manage to do was to start to cry again. My head hurt, my body ached, my eyes burned... i hid my face from him. I was so imbarrased from crying that i couldn't stop crying! "Hey now, what's wrong? Are you lost?" I shook my head. His face nuzzled mine and i started to feel better... it felt so good to be touched in a loving manner. It was something i had been wanting for a long time. I couldn't control myself. I rapped my hooves around his neck and cried a little more. He stood still and let me cry, let me lean on him. Once i was done i leaned back and sat down in front of him. Whiping the tears from my face, i said, "Thank... you." He looked surprised. "So you CAN talk! I was wondering if you could!" He smiled at me. I couldn't find the will to smile back. "My names Kindle. What's yours?" "Radiant..." "Well... nice to meet you Radiant!" ====He reached his hoof out to me and I reached out mine to his expecting just a hoofshake but instead he grabbed my hoof and threw me onto his back. He then took off into the sky! I was amazed! He wasn't that much bigger than me... but he was strong! "So... Radiant..." Kindle began, "How about you stay with me until we figure out whatever it is that brought you all the way out here?" "I couldn't possibly bother you..." I began to say. "Pshhhh! Bother me?" Kindle rolled his eyes. "Actually... I think I'd enjoy your company!" He smiled. "But won't your parents mind?" I asked."Don't have any." He replied. My heart skipped a beat... "so he's alone too," I thought. He started to decend but I didn't see any houses around. He landed in front of a tree. "Here we are... home sweet home." I hopped off of his back and was just about to ask him what he ment when a small pink unicorn with with purple hair pounced on him. "Where have you been big brother?" She turned to look at me. "Well, hi!" She said reaching her hoof out toward me, "I'm Vel! That's short for Novel, but Novel is such a weird name to say so ponies call me Vel!" The bubly pony smiled at me. "My name is Radiant... It's nice to meet you, Vel." I smiled back at Vel, softly. Vel turned back to Kindle with a questioning look on her face. "Radiant is going to stay here with us for a little while. Are you okay with that Vel?" Vel took Radiants hoof. "Oh yes! I'm sure we'll be good friends! Come on! Lets go inside!" "Inside whe-" I began to ask but Vel's horn began to glow purple and then a door opened and Kindle walked into the hollowed-out tree. Vel looked at me. "Well come on Radiant!" She waited for me to walk into the tree and then she followed. The door closed and lights turned on. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Sure the tree was big... but... this was definately the work of magic! There was a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and an upstairs! I guessed that there were more bedrooms up there. "Wow!" My mouth dropped! "I know, i know! Pretty great, huh? I created this hollow all by myself! Kindle built the furniture and stairs and stuff. Really cool huh?" "Are you kidding? This is amazing!" I exclaimed. I started to walk threw the house and Vel couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. "I'll give you the grand tour!" Vel began, but Kindle interupted her. "Vel, I think Radiant needs a good meal and some rest for now." "Oh, okay!" Vel pouted. As she walked by me she whispered "I'll give you the grand tour after dinner, okay?" "Okay." I whispered back and smiled at Vel. I was starting to feel alot better. It was like I had known these ponies for a while. They were both so kind and giving! I felt right at home with them.


End file.
